poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Shrek reveals himself to Fiona
Here's how Shrek reveals himself to Fiona in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Shrek. Fiona slides down the hill Fiona: You did it! You rescued me! You're amazing. You're... You're wonderful. You're... she speaks our heroes slide down and hit each other Fiona: A little unorthodox I'll admit. But thy deed is great, and thine heart is pure. I am eternally in your debt. Donkey: his throat Fiona: And where would a brave knight be without his noble steed? (indicating our heroes) Or a fine group of squires. Donkey: I hope you heard that. She called me a noble steed. She think I'm a steed. chuckles while Shrek rolls his eyes Fiona: And so, who are you guys who companion my hero? Thomas: I'm Thomas, this is my best friend Percy. Percy: Um, Hello! Emily: Hello, my name's Emily Henry: I am Henry. James: I'm James and this is Toby the Tram engine Gordon: Hello, I'm Gordon. Edward: My name's Edward. Bash: I'm Bash! Dash: I'm Dash! Ferdinand: And I'm, Ferdinand! Luke: My name's Luke. Bertie: I'm Bertie. Terence: I'm Terence. Bill: I'm Bill. Ben: And I'm his twin, Ben. Stephen: Stephen's the name. Twilight: I'm Twilight Sparkle. Applejack: Ah'm Applejack. Fluttershy: I'm Fluttershy. Pinkie: I'm Pinkie Pie. Rarity: I am Rarity Rainbow: Rainbow Dash Spike: I'm Spike. Scootaloo: Name's Scootaloo. Sweetie Belle: And I'm Sweetie Belle. Apple Bloom: Apple Bloom. Shining Armor: I'm Shining Armor, and this is my wife, Cadance. Theodore Tugboat: Theodore Tugboat. Hank: My name is Hank. Emily (tugboat): My name is Emily too. George: I'm George. Foduck: And I'm Foduck. Knockout: I'm Knockout. Puffer: I'm Puffer. Dolphy: I'm Dolphy Rachel: I'm Rachel. Mighty Joe: I'm Mighty Joe. Daylight: I'm Daylight, Mighty Joe's younger sister. Jenny: I'm Jenny, Rachel's younger sister. Pete: I'm Pete. Kevin: And I'm Kevin. Brian: Hello, my name is Brian Griffin. Sylveon: My name is Sylveon. And these are my children: Eevee, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Umbreon, Glaceon, and Leafeon. Latios: I'm Latios. Latias: I'm Latias. Bardock: I'm Bardock. Jimmy: I'm Jimmy. Dawn: My name is Dawn. Kida: I'm Princess Kida Nedakh. Manaphy: And I'm Manaphy. Peter: Hi, my name is Peter Griffin. Vinny: And I'm Brian's younger brother, Vinny. Blythe Baxter: My name is Blythe Baxter. Zoe Trent: I am Zoe Trent. Pepper Clark: I'm Pepper Clark. Vinnie Terrio: My name's Vinnie Terrio. Minka Mark: I'm Minka Mark! And Pleased to meetcha! Sunil Nevla: Um,.... I am.. Sunil Nevla. Russell Ferguson: I'm Russell Ferguson. Penny Ling: I'm Penny Ling. Gail Trent: I'm Gail Trent. Mitzi: I'm Mitzi. Sunset Shimmer: And I'm Sunset Shimmer. Fiona: It's an honor to meet you all. (to Shrek) The battle is won. You may remove your helmet, good Sir Knight. Shrek: Uh, no. Fiona: Why not? Shrek: I.... I have helmet hair. Fiona: Please. I would'st look upon the face of my rescuer. Shrek: No, no, you wouldn't... 'st. Fiona: But how will you kiss me? Shrek: What? Hank: That wasn't in the job discretion! Wasn't it? Rarity: Maybe it's a perk. Fiona: No, it's destiny. Oh, you must know how it goes. A princess locked in a tower, and beset by a dragon, is rescued by a brave knight, and then they share true love's first kiss. Donkey: Hmm? With Shrek? You think... Wait, wait, you think that Shrek is your true love? Fiona: Well, yes. Shrek and our heroes turn to one another and they burst out laughter Donkey: You think Shrek is your true love! continues Fiona: What is so funny? Shrek: Let's just say I'm not your type, okay? Fiona: Of course, you are. You're my rescuer. Now... Now remove your helmet. Shrek: Look, I really don't think this is a good idea. Fiona: Just take off the helmet. Shrek: I'm not going to. Fiona: Take it off. Shrek: No! Fiona: NOW! Shrek: Okay! Easy. As you command, Your Highness. takes off the helmet much to Fiona's shock as Shrek smiles Fiona: You... You're a... an ogre. Shrek: Oh, you were expecting Prince Charming. Fiona: Well, yes, actually. Oh, no. This is all wrong. You're not supposed to be an ogre. Shrek: sighs Princess, I was sent to rescue you by Lord Farquaad, okay? He's the one who wants to marry you. Fiona: Then why didn't he come rescue me? Shrek: Good question. You should ask him that when we get there. Fiona: But I have to be rescued by my true love, not by some ogre, and his... his pet. And some trains, ponies, another dragon, some boats, 2 dogs, several Pokémon, a super saiyan, some girl, some pets, a fat person, and 3 teenagers! Donkey: Well, so much for noble steed. Zoe Trent: I think I've just been offended. Shrek: Look Princess, you're not making my job any easier. Fiona: Well, I'm sorry, but your job is not my problem. on a rock You can tell Lord Farquaad, that if he wants to rescue me properly, I'll be waiting for him right here. Brian: For a Princess, she's rather stubborn. Shrek: Hey! I'm no one's messenger boy, all right? I'm a delivery boy. Fiona: You wouldn't dare. picks her up Shrek: Ya comin', guys? Fiona: Oh! Put me down! Donkey: Yeah, I'm right behind ya. Thomas: Come on, let's go. puff to follow them Fiona: Put me down, or you will suffer the consequences! This is not dignified! Put me down! screams Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes